This invention relates to a fuel system for turbine type power plants and particularly to the fuel distributing valve.
This invention constitutes an improvement over the invention described and claimed in a patent application entitled Fuel Distribution Valve, filed by Joseph R. Baker on even date and assigned to the same assignee. The co-pending application covers a simplified fuel distribution valve that is characterized by its simplicity and minimum number of movable component parts. A piston within a movable sleeve serves to regulate the flow as a function of the difference of fuel pressure and burner pressure to a primary or set of primary fuel nozzles in one position of the sleeve and splits the flow to the primary and secondary or set of secondary fuel nozzles when the sleeve is in the other position. This apparatus not only splits the flow but regulates the proportionality of the flow being distributed.
In addition to the above, this invention contemplates prefilling the secondary nozzle or nozzles and their attendant manifold, flow lines and passages prior to being actuated. It accomplishes this aspect not only in an efficacious manner but does so without introducing a great deal of complexity to the system.